Keldeo: The Fourth Sword
by RSBCS
Summary: Keldeo is the only one of four Pokemon who uses the move Secret Sword. But how did he come to acquire such a rare power? Follow Keldeo's tale of his beginnings, and when he ran into a fate that might have pulled him away from becoming the Fourth Sword. *Final installment before mega story.
1. Chosen

**Heyo readers and writers of the world! How goes it today? Hope you guys are looking forward to some action, cause it's coming your way right now.**

 **This story focuses on Keldeo, more specifically on how Keldeo became the wielder of the Secret Sword move (in my version, anyway). As such, I should mention that this is the last of my parts before the big mega story. So expect some big stuff to happen with this new story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or its content. That is the property of Game Freak and Nintendo.**

 **Now, enjoy! :D**

Chapter 1:

The Secret Apprentice

A massive clash of energy blades sparked between Cobalion and Keldeo. The Sacred Sword and Secret Sword attacks locked in, until the two combatants backed off. They met again, trading blows left and right. Cobalion struggled to keep up with Keldeo's speed, while Keldeo had to work on fighting against Cobalion's strength. Virizion and Terrakion observed from the side. On the next clash, Keldeo made a feint, and ducked behind Cobalion's strike. But before he could retaliate, Cobalion anticipated the movement and blocked the attack. They backed off again, trying to read what their opponent would do next. Lowering their heads, the two jousted towards each other with the points of their swords meeting in an invisible line. Within moments, the combatants passed by each other, and stood poised at the ends of the field. All was still, only the gust of the wind whistling by the dojo. Then, Keldeo grimaced from the strike, but Cobalion fell to his knees in defeat.  
"That's it!" Virizion proclaimed.  
"Not bad kid. That was one heck of a battle." Terrakion complimented.  
As he reverted to his normal form, Keldeo replied, "Thank you masters."  
"Well done, Keldeo." Cobalion commended the young sword Pokemon, "You have definitely earned your title as the Fourth Sword."  
"Thank you. But, if you will pardon me masters, I must attend to something." With a quick smile, Keldeo scampered off in a hurry, leaving the other three confused at his peculiar behavior.  
"Where is he going that he thinks is so important?" Cobalion wondered.  
"Beats me." Virizion and Terrakion replied in tandem.

Keldeo stopped by a flower field some ways down from the dojo. He scanned around the lilies of gold, white, pink, and red for a set of them he thought would be perfect for what he had in mind. Once he spotted a section of turquoise flowers, Keldeo was tackled from out of nowhere.  
"Hey! Keldeo!" Mew cheered as she flew around the dazed stallion, "It's been so long since we've seen you."  
"It hasn't really been that long." Keldeo groaned, "We saw each other at the battle with Giratina."  
"That was several years ago." Latias came in as she floated next, "So you have to cut her a break for being so excited Keldeo."  
"I see. Well, it is great to see you two again."  
"Uh uh uh. Not two this time, Keldeo." Mew chirped, "We wanted to introduce you to a new friend of ours." From behind Latias floated a strange figure. She looked like a person, with long, green hair that looked like a music bar with blue dots in it like notes. In her hair was what looked like a microphone. She looked like a human singer, but she was shorter than Mew in height.  
"Hello." the new figure spoke, feeling shy, "My name's Meloetta. Nice to meet you, sir Keldeo."  
With a bow, Keldeo replied, "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Meloetta." Just at the reply, Meloetta shied away behind Latias. And Keldeo became quite puzzled by her behavior.  
"Forgive her." Latias requested, "Meloetta tends to be a bit shy sometimes."  
"But she is an amazing singer." Mew told him excitedly.  
"I don't doubt you." Keldeo replied, then he grabbed a mouthful of turquoise flowers and continued, "Maybe you guys might want to come with me. I'm going to 'her' place."  
Puzzled, both Mew and Latias asked, "Who's 'her?'"  
"Follow me. And I'll tell you." So they did, including Meloetta.

_

 _I was still kept secret back then, when I first met her. 10 years ago, to this day. I can remember it all so well. Like it was only yesterday.  
Before we became the Swords, my masters were knights to a kingdom of warriors. We remained secluded from the rest of the world, pursuing only to better our skills with the way of the blade. But my masters broke this decree when the two lovers of the moons, Rai and Lia, sought our aid. Cobalion saw their hearts were pure, so he aided their escape. Virizion and Terrakion followed suite. But when the two were killed, it was found out that they had disobeyed their master. Before being put to the sword, the great Arceus spared their lives, but turned them into the Pokemon they are now. And it ended up being their salvation, as war ravaged their old home from the collapse of King Gira's kingdom. I was the only survivor, a child torn from my family. When they found me, they offered me a choice: stay to perish, or surrender my humanity to become a Pokemon, and learn the true nature of the sword with them. I gave up my human self, and became the secret apprentice Keldeo. And so I remained, learning their skills and disciplines. But one day, I began to veer away from becoming the Fourth Sword destined to become the strongest of all warriors. It was the day I found... her._

***10 years ago...*** 

Keldeo was beaten back as his master Cobalion slammed him down with another Sacred Sword. Keldeo was weak, and wounded. His legs began to fail him as he tried to stand up. But he couldn't get back up. He couldn't fight.  
"Get back up!" Cobalion ordered, "You are not done!"  
"I can't fight." Keldeo whimpered, "Please, master, stop."  
"NO! Now stand!" But Keldeo couldn't muster the strength to stand. Enraged, Cobalion charged, sword about to strike Keldeo down. But two other swords intercepted his, and spared Keldeo.  
"Enough Cobalion!" Terrakion scorned, "The kid can't fight. He needs medical attention." With great effort, the two other warriors pushed back against Cobalion. The hardened warrior looked down on the wounded apprentice with disappointment before turning to leave them.  
"Keldeo, come." Virizion instructed, supporting Keldeo as they went into the dojo.

Virizion applied a Oran Paste to Keldeo's wounds, and fed him Cheri berries to regain energy. Keldeo took in the medicine bitterly, feeling dejected at how he failed Cobalion.  
"What do I do Master Virizion?" Keldeo winced, "I've failed Master Cobalion."  
"You didn't fail him." Virizion assured, "Cobalion is expecting too much from you too quickly."  
"But I can do it. I just don't know how."  
"Rest, child. You're training will continue when you are ready."  
Suddenly, a rush of fear gripped Keldeo at the thought of disappointing Cobalion again. "No! Not again!" With eyes tearing up, Keldeo dashed out the door.  
"Keldeo!" Virizion called. But Keldeo didn't heed her. He just kept running, the fear of failure running rampant in his mind. He just ran, with no idea where he would go.

Keldeo ran into a nearby wood, battered and barely able to even stand. His thoughts continued to swirl on how disappointed Cobalion looked, and how Terrakion and Virizion had to save him from training. Not watching where he was going, Keldeo tripped near a lake, and landed face-first in the water. As he got up, the bandages Virizion had applied began to come off.  
 _What'll I do?_ Keldeo thought dejectedly, _I can't go back now. I can't face master Cobalion now that I failed him._ It looked like there was no hope for Keldeo. His life as a trainee was over.  
That seemed to be the prevailing thought, until he heard someone groan off to his left. Lying on the banks was a girl, barefoot, with a short blue dress, and short, sea-blue hair. Keldeo immediately rushed to her side, and turned her over. The girl looked injured, and she was taking short breaths. Keldeo looked back, and saw a few bandages with Oran paste floating in the water. Figuring it was his best chance, Keldeo salvaged the bandages, and began to apply the paste where she appeared injured.  
Then, the girl's eyes began to flutter open, and she noticed Keldeo right next to her.  
"Are you okay?" Keldeo asked.  
"I think so." the girl replied, "Who are you?"  
Somewhat surprised that she could understand him, Keldeo told her, "My name is Keldeo. I am..." But Keldeo opted against revealing his identity to the girl. He was supposed to remain secret. To everyone. "I'm a friend. I found you lying down there, and was afraid you were hurt."  
"I... was hurt?"  
"What's your name? And where did you come from?" The girl gripped her head as she tried to remember, but she grimaced with the effort.  
"I can't remember. But... I think I'm called Aquaria."  
"Aquaria? That's a... nice name."

Keldeo spent some time with Aquaria, helping her recover as he told her about himself. He told her as little as possible, only detailing what he did and his masters past. Aquaria was a a very great listener, only asking questions at points where Keldeo was unclear. She often asked about Keldeo personally, wondering about him and his own life. Keldeo liked the attention Aquaria gave him. He was worried that she didn't remember much about herself besides her name. But he figured she might remember if he continued to talk to her. Maybe something he says will trigger a memory that she could use to remember her past. Still, something about Aquaria seemed to keep Keldeo fixated on her when they talked. He thought it was the way she brushed back her hair, or giggled whenever Keldeo told a funny story about pulling a prank on Terrakion that gave him a foam beard. Keldeo was so caught up in his talk that he didn't seem to notice the sun go down.  
"Uh oh! I best get back to my masters." he observed, "You should come with me to the dojo. It's not safe after dark. And Master Virizion could help you recover your lost memory."  
"Thank you, Keldeo." Aquaria replied, "But, I can't leave this lake. I don't know why, but something is keeping me from leaving."  
"Will you be alright?"  
"I think I will. I feel safe here."  
"I don't. I'm afraid you'll get hurt again like when I found you before. I'm getting my masters."  
"Alright. Thank you, Keldeo." Without a moments hesitation, Keldeo took off for the dojo.

Even though Keldeo wanted to help Aquaria, he didn't feel right about leaving her alone. Aquaria was capable of getting hurt. And as a Sword Pokemon, it was his responsibility to protect those that couldn't protect themselves. Besides, he was concerned for her. Deciding to see that the forest was alright, Keldeo stopped and looked back towards where Aquaria was. When he did, he saw smoke rising from the forest. And it wasn't campfire smoke. The smoke was too black, and was rising in a huge clump in the sky. Aquaria was in danger, and he had to go help her. Even if he wasn't able to use Sacred Sword like his masters, he had to help her. He was a Pokemon, dedicated to the sword. He would not turn away. So he rushed back to the lake.

Keldeo ran in, and found the whole forest to be on fire. Pokemon living in the forest were fleeing from the growing pyres, panicked by the tongues of flame. Steeling himself, Keldeo shot Hydro Pump at the flames, dousing them and saving the forest from burning down. What was causing these trees to burn up? There were no fire Pokemon that lived on Valor Island. It didn't matter. Keldeo continued the Hydro Pump as he proceeded further to find Aquaria. When he reached the lake, He was startled by what he saw.  
Standing over Aquaria were two Fire type Pokemon. One was a large chimp with fire for hair. The other was a huge pig with a mane of fire and huge cylindrical arms.  
"Where's the boy, river girl?" the chimp Pokemon terrorized.  
"Yeah. Where's the boy?" the pig Pokemon repeated.  
"What boy? Who are you talking about?" Aquaria demanded. When Keldeo got a better look at the two Pokemon, he saw that they were Infernape and Emboar. Two Pokemon that had been Cobalion and the others apprentices when they were younger. Keldeo often would spy on them when they trained, and saw that the way they fought was different than his masters. They were bullies, and were banished for hurting others when they were supposed to protect them. And now they were bullying Aquaria. But why? What were they after?  
"Don't play the amnesiac!" Infernape scorned, "We know you saw that 'secret' apprentice Cobalion has been training. Now tell us where he is?!"  
"I don't know what you're talking about!"  
"Oh do you? Emboar?" Emboar stepped forward, raising his arm high in the air. Then, he began slamming it down for a Hammer Arm. But Keldeo shot a Hydro Pump at him, knocking him back and away from her.  
"Stay away from Aquaria!" Keldeo threatened, "If you want to find out anything, ask me. Not her!"  
"There he is." Infernape grinned, "About time."  
"Keldeo, run! Get away!" Aquaria urged. But Emboar grabbed her and kept her muffled.  
"I can't believe such a foolish Pokemon like you would come and fight me. So pathetic."  
"I never turn from those in need."  
"Exactly, Keldeo. I knew all about you. Those clowns could try to hide you, but I saw you sometimes when we trained with your masters. Now, when I beat you, Cobalion will have no choice but to train me to become the new Fourth Sword."  
"Fourth Sword?" Keldeo gasped.  
"They never told you the legend of the Fourth Sword?" Infernape gasped, "Incredulous! My lucky day. You see, there weren't supposed to be just three Swords. There was a destined prophecy of a Fourth Sword, who would wield a power unlike any other of his kind. One that would rival even that of their own. But he would be burdened with this power, to protect all who would fall into cataclysmic danger. In fact, it is said he would fight in a great clash between light and dark, and bring hope to the world."  
"The Fourth Sword? Me?"  
"Not for long, kiddo. I will have that power. And then, no one will stand against me. I can get what I want, when I want it. I will be like a king!"  
"If there is such a power, then you aren't fit to wield it. And I will see to it that you never harm anyone ever again! Prepare for battle, Infernape!" With a mighty battle cry, Keldeo charged in and used Double Kick on Infernape. The chimp blocked the attack, and retaliated with a Mach Punch. Keldeo was pushed back, but he was unfazed. He had been hit by worse, and he couldn't go down. He had to save Aquaria. Jumping into the air, he launched a Hydro Pump at Infernape, who flipped around like the monkey he was to avoid it. But Keldeo eventually nailed him, and dove in for another Double Kick. Infernape tried to fight back with a Fire Punch, but Keldeo fought back with Aqua Tail. Infernape grew fierce and angry, and fired a powerful Flamethrower. Keldeo fought back with Hydro Pump, but the Flamethrower burst through and blasted him into the lake.  
"Keldeo!" Aquaria called to him, struggling to get free from Emboar.  
"Come on kid." Infernape taunted maniacally, "Is that the best you can do? If you are the Fourth Sword, you're pathetic."  
"I'm still standing. I'm not done yet." Keldeo grunted, keeping himself standing.  
"Details details. I'm about to incinerate the rest of you, and claim that power for myself!" And so Infernape prepared a powerful Fire-type move to end Keldeo once and for all. But then,  
"NOOOOO!" Suddenly, the lake burst into the air, startling the two Fire/Fighting Pokemon. Aquaria began to glow a dark-blue hue, and disappeared into the wall of water came down as a heavy wave, suppressing the fire from Infernape and Emboar, and returned the trees and plants to how they originally were. Infernape and Emboar were spared, but they weren't safe.

In the center of the lake was Keldeo and Aquaria. But Aquaria looked different. Her dress was longer, and looked to be made of water. In fact, it looked to be coming from the lake water itself. Her hair was longer, and fanned out as if wind were blowing it out. And her eyes glowed deep-sea blue. Keldeo's body glowed in response, and his injuries began to heal. He looked like new, and was ready to take on Infernape.  
"Infernape and Emboar!" Aquaria proclaimed, "The power you seek shall never be yours! Your hearts will never let the light of the Fourth Sword be yours to command!"  
"And who made you the boss, water girl?" Infernape scoffed, attempting to hide his intimidation from the water duo.  
"I am the lady of the lake. I deem the one chosen to use the power of the Fourth Sword. And he stands before me, an apprentice with a heart of pure courage and unshakeable resolve. He will be your downfall."  
"Infernape! I end this now!" Charging back in, Keldeo rushed Infernape and kicked him back with a Double Kick. Enraged, Infernape returned the blow with a Mach Punch. Then Emboar joined in, trying to land a Flame Charge. But Keldeo dodged the second attack, and sent him flying with an amped up Hydro Pump. Infernape went for a Close Combat, but Keldeo sent him back with an Aqua Tail. Then the two began trading blows with Mach Punch and Double Kick. Keldeo began to feel a strange change in the way he fought. He began to see, and even anticipate Infernape's attacks. Dodging and delivering, Keldeo knocked the chimp Pokemon back into a nearby tree.  
"That does it! I'll end you here and NOW!" With a mighty roar, Infernape blasted Keldeo with a Flamethrower powerful enough to incinerate the forest. He felt good about himself for the attack, until he saw what looked like a glowing sword piercing the flames. Keldeo stepped forward, inch by inch, pressing against Infernape's Flamethrower. The chimp tried to increase his power, but it didn't slow Keldeo down. The Colt Pokemon made his way to the tyrant, and knocked him down with a flash of his sword. Then he pointed his sword at Infernape, poised to deliver the final blow.  
"No! Please! Have mercy!" Infernape begged.  
"Why should I?!" Keldeo shouted, in a distorted voice like a fusion of many others.  
"Please!"  
"You harmed Aquaria, sought to kill me, and want the power of the Fourth Sword for yourself! I see no reason to spare you." Lifting his head, Keldeo prepared to deal the final blow. Infernape cringed back, expecting the blow to be dealt. But before Keldeo could deliver it, he stopped mid-strike. His body stopped glowing, and the sword disappeared from the horn on his head. With a stumble, Keldeo backed up. Taking the initiative, Infernape ran off, looking for Emboar and hoping to flee. With that, Keldeo collapsed.

 _Keldeo. Keldeo!_ came a distant voice. Groggily waking up, Keldeo's vision was blurry for a little bit. But a couple blinks cleared them right up. And he saw Aquaria resting over him. The lady of the lake smiled in relief at his recovery, and allowed him to get up.  
"I was so worried Keldeo." Aquaria sighed.  
"What happened?" he asked, "I remember battling Infernape, then getting hit by a Flamethrower. But the rest is a big blank."  
"Don't fret over it. It's best to let it go. Bottom line is, you beat him, and sent him packing." Keldeo was surprised. He didn't think he could beat anyone, even Infernape. But if the chimp Pokemon wasn't around, then it had to have been true. Keldeo also noticed the change in Aquaria. She looked like part of her body was made of water, but the rest of her looked like how they did when he first found her.  
"Do you... remember who you are?"  
"Yes. You helped me to remember my purpose. I am the lady of the lake, destined to guide and choose who would become the wielder of the Fourth Sword. And you have proven your worth. The Three Swords chose well."  
"Oh no! Master Cobalion! And the others! They'll be out looking for me! I have to go find them." Picking himself up, Keldeo skimmed over the water and on to dry land. But then he turned back, and asked, "Will I see you again?"  
"Yes." Aquaria responded, "I know we will meet again." She smiled that same smile from their first meeting, and Keldeo could not help but blush. Looking around, Keldeo found some turquoise flowers growing by the lakeside.  
He picked them up, and told her, "I'll bring these back, as a promise that I'll see you again." And he took off.

Back on the plains, Keldeo spotted Cobalion, Virizion, and Terrakion rushing over to where he was. Terrakion and Virizion looked worried, but Cobalion looked strict and angry.  
Once they approached, Cobalion demanded, "Where were you?! You've been gone all night! You missed your lesson!"  
"My apologies master." Keldeo explained, "But some rogue Pokemon had set the forest on fire. I happened to spot it, and helped save the forest from burning down."  
"What fire? The forest looks like it always does?" Virizion pointed out.  
"More importantly, why are you carrying those flowers in your mouth?" Terrakion motioned.  
Blushing from embarrassment, Keldeo replied, "Oh, no reason. Just a thank you gift from a friend I saved." His masters eyed him weirdly, but eventually gave up and began escorting him back. And Keldeo kept looking back, promising he would see Aquaria again.

 _It was such a strange thing. She was the lady of the lake, a being destined to determine who would hold the power of the Fourth Sword. And she chose me. Of all the Pokemon in the world, even my masters, she deemed me worthy. But I knew I wanted to see her again. I just had to.  
_ _  
 _  
_As night began to fall, Keldeo, Latias, Mew, and Meloetta set down for camp as they listened to Keldeo tell his story.  
"No way!" Mew exclaimed, "That's so cool!"  
"Hard to believe a human chose you to be the bearer of the Fourth Sword." Latias spoke in awe.  
"Yeah. She was very nice. And she taught me a lot." Keldeo told them.  
"So, what else happened?" Meloetta asked from behind Latias.  
With a big yawn, Keldeo suggested, "Why don't we get some sleep. I'll tell you the rest tomorrow."  
"Aw! But I want to hear more now!" Mew moaned. But she began to realize that she was getting sleepy. So was everyone else. And one by one, the three girls were fast asleep.  
As Keldeo looked up to the night sky, he thought, _A promise. That's what I said. And I'll keep that promise, forever._ And he too fell asleep.

 **Wow! Pretty nutso for a first chapter, right? Well, you've only run into a small part in a bigger tale.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this first chapter. And don't forget to review, fave, share, and what-have-you.**

 **Hasta luego.**


	2. Cave of Ice

**Hope you guys are ready for more action, cause we're back!**

 **I do not own Pokemon. All rights to appropriate owners Game Freak and Nintendo.**

On a misty day, Keldeo was leading Latias, Mew, and Meloetta along a series of cliffs. His companions floated alongside him as Keldeo carefully tread the precarious footholds jutting out from the wall. A couple of times, some of the rocks would fall towards the infinite chasms below, where the clouds obscured the view of the ground below  
"Any reason why you have to climb to your death?" Mew whimpered.  
"Keldeo, we could just float you to where you need to go." Latias offered, "There's no need to do this."  
"Thanks Lati, but no thanks." Keldeo replied, "This is part of my training. Master Virizion taught that to be of any help in battle, I must face my fears at every opportunity. Also, this helps with my coordination for my moves."  
"Lati?" Latias questioned the nickname.  
"Sorry."  
"No no, it's okay." Latias let out with a giggle, "I kinda like it."  
"Hey! What about me?" Mew complained.  
Wanting to stop matters before it excelled, Meloetta inquired, "So Keldeo, can you tell us more about Aquaria? Why was she the lady of the lake?"  
Growing somber, Keldeo replied, "Sure. But truthfully, I never really found out why she was the lady of the lake."  
"What do you mean?" Mew chirped, floating in his way and causing him to stumble.  
"Well, now that I recall," Keldeo spoke, "She did tell me one time. Shortly after we fought Infernape." ****

 **_**

 _There was one time when I found out why Aquaria was the lady of the lake then. But most things she kept secret so that my destiny could be fulfilled. That didn't mean everything needed to be kept hidden from me. I had only met with her two other times since the attack. We never really talked about much, just enjoyed each others company. There was something weird about how I felt with her. I often tried to explain what I felt with Aquaria, but she often avoided the questions I asked her. So I stopped asking after a while. I guess she just didn't have the time for stuff like what I was trying to understand. But, that wasn't to say my giving her attention didn't go unnoticed with my masters._

 __Keldeo strained under the pressure of the bar that held bags of heavy rocks on his back. Standing in front of him was Terrakion, observing his pupil while increasing the strain. Cobalion and Virizion watched from the side while the training was underway.  
"Good." Terrakion commented, "Here comes some more." And he used Rock Slide to summon more rocks into the bags. Some of the rocks pelted Keldeo, but he bore the hits as he strained under the pressure. Then, he made a step forward. And another. And before long, Keldeo had managed to walk all the way over to Terrakion.  
"I... I did it." Keldeo gasped. Using Sacred Sword, Terrakion slashed the weights off Keldeo, thus giving him a much needed relief.  
"Well done kid. That's the highest anyone's endured yet. Even me." Terrakion chuckled.  
"Thank you master." Keldeo quickly spoke, "Well, I must be off for meditation. Be back by nightfall. Bye." And he quickly took off. Leaving his masters to stare at where he left in bewilderment.  
"Keldeo hates meditating." Virizion commented, "What's up?"  
"Perhaps he is seeing more of a meaning for meditation." Cobalion broke in, "I believe he is making progress. And I am proud of him for it." With that, Cobalion went back into the dojo. But Terrakion and Virizion still could not shake off that something was up with Keldeo.  
"I agree, Virizion. Something is the matter with Keldeo." Terrakion pointed out, "Not just because he wants to meditate, but for the last couple of days he seems to scurry off towards the woods. What happened to him there?"  
"I'm not sure." Virizion shared her concern, "But I fear it will impede in his training to become the Fourth Sword. If he can truly wield its power, he must not deter from his appointed path."  
"Then let's follow him. If Cobalion won't take notice to this strangeness, then we shall bring it to his attention."  
"But we must make sure Keldeo doesn't spot us. Or we may never find out what he is up to." In agreement, the two Swords dashed after Keldeo. Their objective: to discover the reasons for his disappearances.

As Keldeo forged into the forest, some turquoise flowers in his mouth, while the two masters hid carefully behind shrubs and trees as they followed him. From time to time, Keldeo would get the sense that he was being followed, and would turn to where they were. But each time, he found nothing out of the ordinary. Or, so he suspected. Virizion used her grace and agility to hide in the treetops, blending in to the bushy trees around her. Terrakion, on the other hand, had to proceed very slowly on the ground, using tree trunks and large shrubs to blend in his two horns. Thankfully for them, Keldeo never gave them a second thought as he ventured on. But with each passing step, both masters grew worried that something was pulling Keldeo, a force bent on keeping him from realizing his destiny as the Fourth Sword he could become.  
Once more, deepest in the woods, Keldeo turned towards the disguised masters. As he scanned around him, he noticed that something looked rather odd.  
"Hey, what is this?" Keldeo wondered, approaching Terrakion's hiding bush. Terrakion kept his big-mouth shut as he waited for the pupil to notice the big, brown horns sticking out. He held his breath, expecting to be found out.  
"What are you doing down here?" Keldeo spoke...  
"It's not safe to be on the ground for a little Starly like you." Quietly, Terrakion fell back in both embarrassment and relief that Keldeo had not noticed him. "Here you go." And with a little lift from his horn, Keldeo lifted the Starly to fly into the air. Then, with help given, he dashed off into the woods.  
"Come on!" Virizion criticized, "He's getting away."  
Picking himself up, Terrakion retorted, "I'm coming. We'll catch up to him." But he spoke too soon. In that exact instant, a dense fog began to roll in. The fog was so dense, the two could not even see each other.  
"Terrakion, hold still. I'll blow this fog away." Virizion told him. Suddenly, a whirlwind of leaves began cutting into Terrakion's skin. But the resulting wind began blowing away the wind. Within no time at all, the fog was gone. But then, so was Terrakion, under a pile of leaves.  
Shaking off the pile of leaves, Terrakion criticized, "You forget I'm a Rock-type?!"  
"Relax. You can handle it." But despite the fog being gone, Keldeo was nowhere to be found.  
"Where is that little colt?" Terrakion asked.  
"More to the point, what made him disappear like that?" Virizion brought up. 

In the center lake, Keldeo strolled into the sanctum. The light from the sun cast a mystical light, giving the lake a mystical feel.  
Setting the flowers down at the edge, Keldeo cast a little water from his hoof into the water, and called out, "Aquaria, I'm here. Are you?" Instantly, water swirled in the center, wind whipping around them as droplets flew in the air around Keldeo. Then, water in the lake began to rise in a column, and began to form the shape of a girl.  
"I'm here Keldeo." Aquaria greeted, "And it is so good to see you again."  
"Same here, milady."

"And that's when Terrakion spilled our Berry yogurt in into a Beedrill's nest." Keldeo chuckled as he and his friend sat on the lake's edge, "Cobalion was so steaming, I could have sworn he would scare the Beedrill off with that intense gaze he gave us."  
"And what about Terrakion?" Aquaria guffawed.  
"He ended up with quite a lot of stings. Gave Virizion and Cobalion some stingers too."  
"Is Terrakion always such a klutz?"  
"Sometimes. But he's also the strongest sword wielder of the three. Virizion, the fastest. And Cobalion is the fiercest of them all."  
"And what about you? Where do you fall among your masters?"  
"I guess... nowhere. Just... lucky. Maybe."  
Resting her hand on him, Aquaria assured, "Keldeo, there is no luck when it comes to our destinies. You are meant to be the Fourth Sword. I have seen it, and deemed you the true wielder."  
"But what if I was just at the right place at the right time? I don't feel like I really belong in this clan."  
"Don't say that. Never doubt yourself, and what you can become."  
"Cobalion says the same thing." But Keldeo shook off his doubt, proclaiming, "But I mustn't fail. I will become worthy to wield the Fourth Sword. I promise you this."  
"Excellent Keldeo. Spoken like a true knight."  
"Yeah. Hey, we should go and explore the island a bit."  
"Go out? And explore?"  
"Yeah. You may not always be able to venture out from this lake. You should come with me, see the sights, find new places to explore."  
"Keldeo, I can't. I can't stay away from the lake too long. If I am away from water for an extended period of time, I could die."  
"Well, I am a Water-type." Keldeo reasoned, "I'll keep you safe and healthy. Please Aquaria." Aquaria pondered the offer for a bit. She couldn't deny that she liked the idea of exploring with Keldeo. And besides, there was something about her role as the lady of the lake that might prevent her from venturing very far ever again. But still, the nagging conscience bombarded her with the idea that it was not right for her to leave right now. But could she really pass up this opportunity when Keldeo was so insistent?  
Finally giving in, Aquaria replied, "Alright. Let's go."  
"Yes." Then Keldeo stood and offered, "Hop on my back. You can ride on me. I'll keep myself moist so you can have water to use for yourself." Taking him up on the offer, Aquaria hopped onto Keldeo's back, and they journeyed off from the lake.

Meanwhile, in a far-off cave, a menacing figure with flaming hair was meeting with a titan with an ice beard.  
"Now listen, this is to come as a warning." The stranger told the titan, "There will come some colt with a horn sometime soon. He's a dangerous one, nearly gave me in too. He needs to be stopped and taught a lesson. Can I count on you to do that? Can you protect your family?"  
"I will not fail my family, urchin!" the titan growled.  
"Good. Glad we see eye-to-eye." Then the figure slinked into the shadows. The stage set for a hero's downfall.

Keldeo dashed onto the plains, the feeling of the wind riding with him as he carried Aquaria away from the woods. He felt liked a winged Rapidash, soaring across the vast grassy landscape as swiftly as ever. He barely felt the presence of Aquaria on his back, almost as if she weren't even there. But her gasping in astonishment at such sights assured him that she was there, seeing the sites that had so long eluded her because of her duty. It made him feel like he could run faster, and further, like he had the speed of a hundred Talonflames. It was breathtaking, even for the young apprentice.  
He raced off onto a hilly area, where he allowed Aquaria to slide off and feel the soft grass below her feet. The sun shone the brightest on that hill, making the entire plains glow green with life. It was a sight to behold.  
"Keldeo, tell me something." Aquaria finally spoke, "Is it true that the Sword clan had to give up their humanity when they took their oath, because of a mistake in the past?"  
"I don't know the entirety of the story, but it is true." Keldeo replied, "My masters had committed a grievous act helping a pair of people from a tyrannical kingdom, so Arceus gave them the option to live if they sacrificed their humanity. And anyone who took their oath also had to sacrifice being a human."  
"You as well?"  
"Yeah. Me too."  
"What do you remember? About being human?"  
"Nothing. Which is odd that I can say I was human, but can't quite remember my life before everything. It's like, not only was my humanity gone, but my past with it. It's strange. And... a little sad."  
"I see. I'm sorry to hear that."  
"But... if I could remember being human, I hope I was a kind one. A human who put others before myself, and lived a life with others, a family maybe." Aquaria pondered the thought for a bit, and she could agree with Keldeo's assessment. What she remembered about the legends was that when the legendary Pokemon originated from humans, they retained most of their human sides in the process. And she could see Keldeo being what he said he thought he might have been.  
"I believe you were a wonderful human." she finally spoke.  
"What about you?" Keldeo returned, "Did you have a past life as a human too?"  
Aquaria shook her head, and told him, "I don't think I ever was a human. I only remember being given my task by Arceus. That someone would need to be determined to have the power of the Fourth Sword. Beyond that, all I remember was when I met you."  
"Arceus gave you your role?" Keldeo gasped.  
"From what I can remember, he called himself Arceus. With a long, white body and a golden ring around the middle."  
"Wow! That's amazing! My masters have only told me stories of Arceus, the creator of everything."  
"Sounds about right." Aquaria said as she stood, "Why don't we keep exploring? There might be someplace you wanted to see."  
"There is." Keldeo replied eagerly, "A cave in the mountain, due west. I've often felt something that felt like energy emanating from it."  
Setting herself on Keldeo's back, Aquaria urged, "Let's go then. To that cave." And they took off.

They quickly found the cave, which turned out to be easier than they thought. The mouth was lined with ice and snow, with tiny icicles pointing down to the ground. Inside, the ground looked like a layer of frost was developing, threatening to turn into ice further in. Keldeo moved carefully into the cave, and Aquaria strolled along next to him. The cave progressively grew larger as the two ventured deeper into it. And as they went in, it became colder and colder. Icicles of varying sizes dotted both the ceiling and floor, making something of a maze for the two adventurers. But with each step, Aquaria grew fearful at their presence.  
Almost unknowingly, Keldeo slipped on a wide patch of ice that carried him all the way into a wall on the other side of the room.  
"Keldeo! Are you okay?" Aquaria called to him, having avoided a similar fate.  
"I'm okay." Keldeo replied, "But this floor is a bit slippery. The cave continues through that tunnel on the right. Let me try again." But the instant Keldeo took a step forward, he slipped again and was carried into a grounded icicle. Then he tried again, and ended up bashing his nose in a rock.  
"Stay still Keldeo, I'll come to you." Aquaria instructed. Keldeo tried to urge her to wait, but she glided on the ice with relative ease. Like a skater, she sailed on the slippery ground towards the klutzy sword Pokemon. Keldeo tried fruitlessly to walk across the ice, but he kept slipping into walls, boulders, icicles, and more walls. Once Aquaria met up with Keldeo, she helped him gain some support to stand.  
"How am I going to get to that path if I can't even walk on this ice?!" Keldeo grumbled.  
"Find the path among the obstacles that will get you in line with the tunnel." Aquaria told him, "Like this." Within two graceful strokes, Aquaria skated onto the regular ground further in. Keldeo tried following her example, but he just ended up skating in circles around the place. Eventually, he decided to use Hydro Pump to hover over to Aquaria.  
"There we go." he proudly proclaimed.  
"Cheating gets you nowhere Keldeo." Aquaria criticized, "You sometimes have to conform to the rules of your environment to better yourself." Ignoring it, Keldeo led her further in.  
The instant they entered the next chamber, a wall of icicles crashed behind them, trapping them. Standing before them, enraged, was a huge polar bear looking Pokemon with a beard of ice.  
"RROOOAAAAAAARR!" Beartic roared.  
"A Beartic?!" Keldeo gasped, "What is it doing?" To answer his question, Beartic slammed down with a powerful Hammer Arm that the two had to avoid. "Well, that answers that question. Challenge accepted!" And Keldeo returned with a Double Kick, knocking the ice bear back and dealing major damage.  
But then, Beartic froze the air over Keldeo, creating a ceiling of ice that descended on the colt Pokemon. Using his Hydro Pump jets, Keldeo darted out of the way. But a stray Icicle managed to disrupt his flight, knocking him back into the ground. Beartic came back with another Hammer Arm, and Keldeo spouted Hydro Pump at it to push it back. Then he went to deliver an Aqua Tail, but was met with a chilling Blizzard attack. The attack froze Keldeo in ice so thick, even a Magmortar couldn't melt it. Then Beartic smashed the ice chunk back with Hammer Arm, which skittered around, bounced off the wall, and back to Beartic to smash it some more. Sometimes, the ice would spin as it rebounded, making Keldeo feel dizzy. On the next trip to Beartic, the Hammer Arm smashed the ice that covered Keldeo's head, and rocketed back against another wall. Then, Beartic smashed parts for his rear legs.  
Then, as he was rocketing around again, Keldeo remembered what Aquaria told him: conform to your environment to better yourself at times. Moments before he made impact with the wall again, Keldeo burst out Hydro Pump from his rear hooves. He kicked off, letting the Hydro Pump speed him up. Then, as he neared Beartic, he pumped water to the side to make him spin, and swiped at Beartic at mach speed with Aqua Tail. The speed combined with the move made Beartic instantly knock out.

Unable to stop himself, Keldeo cashed into the next wall just next to Aquaria, smashing the rest of the ice and embedding himself in the wall. Groaning, he eventually pulled himself out and began seeing Psyduck spinning over his head.  
"Virizion, can I have the Leche Berry juice for breakfast?" he mumbled dizzily.  
"Keldeo?" Aquaria asked in concern.  
Shaking off his dizziness, Keldeo responded, "I'm okay. Just light-headed. How's Beartic?" Then, from out of nowhere, several Cubchoo appeared and went over to the Beartic lying on the ground.  
"Mommy? Are you okay?" one Cubchoo asked.  
"Please Mommy. Please be alright." another spoke. A couple noticed Keldeo behind them, and hunched back behind their fallen mother in fear that Keldeo would hurt them too.  
 _That must be a mother Beartic._ Aquaria thought, _It was just protecting its children from intruders like us.  
_ Stepping forward, Keldeo bowed, "Forgive me. I did not realize that your mother was just protecting you. I have made a grave mistake. Please, forgive me." Recovering, Beartic got up and faced the humbled victor.  
With a grunt, Beartic replied, "It's alright. My apologies for being so forceful. I was told that you were someone vicious and vile, and you had to be stopped."  
"I see." Aquaria pondered, "And who told you this?"  
"Don't know. He looked to be a Fire-type, but I don't know much besides that he radiated heat." This was puzzling. Who would lie to Beartic to try and take out Keldeo? It just didn't seem right.  
"Well, we'll leave you be then." Keldeo spoke, "Our apologies for intruding."  
"It's okay." Beartic assured, "In fact, you might want to go check out the hot spring further back. Most of us cave dwellers don't go there because it's so hot. But now and again, some Pokemon comes by for a dip in the hot springs. Help yourselves while I work on clearing the way out."  
"Much obliged. We would be honored." Aquaria bowed. And the duo ventured further in.

In the next chamber, the air began to warm up considerably compared to Beartic's chamber. And before them was the source: a huge hot spring. Steam rose from the lake sized hot spring, making the two travelers feel relieved and rejuvenated. Eager to get in, Keldeo leapt into the water with enthusiasm, splashing some water over Aquaria in the process.  
"Come on Aquaria!" Keldeo called, "The water is perfect."  
"Give me a sec Keldeo." Aquaria urged. She eased herself into the water, and sank up to her neck in the boiling water. She found a shallower region of the hot spring, and relaxed in its comfort. Keldeo swam around for a little bit, then rested next to Aquaria in the shallower area.  
"This is amazing." Keldeo sighed.  
"Being in a lake all my known life, it feels great to have a different experience." Aquaria agreed, "And this water seems to replenish me almost as much as my home."  
"I've heard Master Cobalion say how much these hot springs were supposed to feel, and how it rejuvenated a warrior's energy. But I never really believed him, until now."  
"You must have amazing masters if you talk about them so much."  
"Well, they're my family. At least, the only kind of family I know of. And, I know they care for me, which is why they train me so hard. I can't let them down. And if I am to be the wielder of the Fourth Sword, then I will live up to the responsibility it brings."  
"Well said, Keldeo."  
The two spent a little longer in the hot spring, soaking in its remedial heat. It was almost enough to make them fall asleep, but they didn't. A rush a feelings inside Keldeo kept him alert, though he was unsure what it was. These feelings always seemed to come around whenever he was around Aquaria. He had asked her what they meant, but she never said. But Keldeo felt convinced they had something to do with Aquaria.  
"Keldeo, remember when I asked about you having a human life before?" she spoke after a long sigh.  
"Yeah."  
"And remember when you told me you could not remember if you were a human before or not?"  
"Yeah, I remember."  
"Would you, if you could, would you ever want to be human again? And not be Keldeo?" The question made Keldeo think. Would he want to be a human, and not be the Pokemon Keldeo? He had never considered such an idea. He always lived trying to master the art of the sword from his masters, in an oath to better themselves and master the move Sacred Sword. Part of Keldeo told him that he would never turn back, but another part of him thought of the possibility for another reason.  
"I guess... I wouldn't know." he answered, "Maybe. If there was something I couldn't have because I was Pokemon, I might consider being a human again."  
"And what would that something be?" Aquaria asked, turning to face him.  
"Well... maybe you, I guess. I feel like my being a Pokemon is keeping me from being a real friend to you. If you were the reason I would change back to a human, I would gladly step down."  
"I see." Aquaria blushed, "I... might like that. But I want you to be who you are. And you are Keldeo, the wielder of the Fourth Sword, protector of the innocent. That's what I want you to be." Then, to Keldeo's surprise, she hugged him. It was so subtle that he never saw it coming. But, he embraced her back, his feelings going haywire inside him. As were Aquaria's. In that embrace, Keldeo's form began to fade, and was replaced with a hazy image of a knight in sky-blue armor, red hair pulled in a warrior's wolf tail. The image constantly shifted back between the Pokemon and human sides, like a wonky film projection. Aquaria knew this was happening, and she let out a tear.  
 _Keldeo._ she prayed, _Don't surrender your responsibility for me. You must become the Fourth Sword. And I must not fall... must not fall... I must not fall... in... love._

 __"Blasted woods! Blasted fog!" Terrakion grumbled as he sliced some vines with his Sacred Sword.  
"Easy!" Virizion chastised, "This is a home to me too, you know!"  
"I just can't believe we lost sight of Keldeo so easily! He was never the sneakiest apprentice when we trained for stealth."  
"You were never the stealthiest warrior of our clan! Keldeo easily out-paces you there."  
"That was one time! And there were clay pots littering the floor!"  
"Never mind!" Virizion shook, "Let's just keep looking for him. It's getting close to nightfall." So the two masters pressed on. They had just passed the grove where they lost Keldeo before when,  
"Master Terrakion? Master Virizion?" Keldeo's appearance shocked Terrakion so much, he leaped right into a branch right above him, breaking it right off and in front of the apprentice.  
Landing, Terrakion yelled, "Don't! Ever! Scare! Me! Again!"  
"My apologies, master. But, what are you two doing here?"  
"We were looking for you." Virizion told him, "We weren't sure why you were coming here."  
"I told you and master Cobalion I was out here meditating. That's all. So, why would you look for me?"  
Looking for an excuse, Terrakion tittered, "We weren't just looking for you. We were also looking for..." Hastily grabbing a branch, he continued, "We were looking for some Oran berries."  
"But master, we scavenged a whole lot of Oran Berries just yesterday." This made Terrakion feel embarrassed.  
"It no longer matters." Virizion intervened, "It's getting late, and we need to return before nightfall." Settling on that, the three Pokemon began making their way back to the dojo.  
And as he raced after his masters, Keldeo thought, _Thank you Aquaria, for such an amazing adventure. I hope... we can have more soon._

 __

 _I often snuck back to those hot springs whenever I needed to feel revived, especially with the training Cobalion made me go through. I showed it to my masters, who were amazed I found such a place. I was careful to avoid having to mention Aquaria, but it was difficult. Thankfully, Terrakion was helpful in my avoiding it with how clumsy he can get at times. Sometimes, I would take her there myself, when I could go alone. I never figured out how my masters lost me that one day, since I was never the stealthiest of the sword clan. But, I guess I was just lucky that one time. And I had so much fun with Aquaria then too.  
_ _  
 _  
_Resting at the mountaintop, Mew, Latias, and Meloetta floated down on the ground as Keldeo settled on a spot to rest.  
"So, Aquaria really liked you?" Mew chirped.  
"Mew!" Latias scolded.  
"What? It has to be true."  
"Well, I think it was more that I liked her." Keldeo intervened, "I think she just felt, I don't know, touched by my answer about becoming human again."  
The three girls looked at each other, and whispered, "Clueless."  
"What?"  
"Nothing!" Latias hastily covered.  
"So, you never found out what happened that caused your masters to lose sight of you?" Meloetta inquired.  
"Not until much later. But, that's for tomorrow."  
"Aw! That's no fun!" Mew pouted.  
"Mew!" Latias and Meloetta scorned.  
"Fiddlesticks! I wanted to hear more."  
"I'll tell you more tomorrow. Besides, I need to rest. Fear battles wear me out, and I'm not big on heights."  
"Good idea." Latias agreed, "Good night Keldeo." Everyone said their good nights, even Mew.  
But before Keldeo went to sleep, he whispered, "Good night, Aquaria. I hope to see you soon." And he conked out faster than his bulky master.

 **Hope you enjoyed that little heart-warming moment. lol. Stay tuned for more.**


	3. Honor among Another

**Yo folks! We're back with more from Keldeo's tales as an apprentice. And here, things get a little more serious. Wanna know why? Read on and find out.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or its content. All rights to Game Freak and Nintendo.**

* * *

At a nearby river, several Lotad and Wooper were splashing about, playing water games with each other. But they scurried away as a set of hooves clomped into the water. Keldeo let out a huge stretch, his nose barely tapping the surface of the rushing water.  
When he noticed the Lotad and Wooper he had scared off, Keldeo tittered, "Sorry about that. I didn't see you there." But the Lotad and Wooper were still offended by Keldeo's intrusion, and took off with a huff. The sight of them saddened Keldeo a bit. He was sure he knew the reason why, but he wasn't willing to accept it as the reason for his sadness. He had to look to the future, like Terrakion always told him.  
"Keldeo, slow down!" Mew gasped as she burst through the bushes and tackled Keldeo into the water. Latias and Meloetta came up to them shortly afterwards, stunned to find the two sprawled out in the river. Mew had even reverted to her human form as a result of the collision.  
Standing up, Keldeo shook off the extra water as he pointed out, "Um, hey Mew. Did you... try to do something with your human transformation?"  
"My what now?" Mew questioned. And then she realized that she was in her human form, Wemmy. Embarrassed, she channeled her Psychic energy into her pendant and changed back into Mew.  
Giggling, Meloetta teased, "I know Keldeo is in a big hurry, but there's no need to rush into him like that Wemmy."  
"I'm Mew, Melody!" Mew grumbled back.  
"Don't start this again, Mew." Latias chastised, "We don't have time for another silly quarrel over names."  
"Well she started it!"  
"Guys, calm down." Keldeo urged, "It's not important right now. Besides, we still have a bit of traveling before we get to our destination."  
"How much further, Keldy?" Mew chirped.  
"It's just past... wait, what did you just call me Mew?"  
"A nickname. Like the one you gave Latias. Cute, huh?" Keldeo wasn't sure what to think about the nickname. He remembered giving one to Latias the other day on the mountain, but that was just an accident. A slip of the tongue he did not quite understand.  
"Maybe we can discuss pet names some other time, Mew." Latias regarded, "We better get moving if we want to get to Keldeo's destination soon."  
"Right. Just past this forest, and the one after that, then we'll be there." With a dramatic groan, Mew followed Keldeo as he led the three girls onward to where they were going.

"So Keldeo, could you tell us more about this Aquaria?" Meloetta wondered.  
"Are you sure you guys want to know more about her? The lady of the lake?" Keldeo posed the question, "Cause I'll be honest, some parts of the story aren't going to be pleasant to hear."  
"We can handle it." Mew replied chipperly, "We took on that big bad Giratina together after all. I bet we could handle a little suspenseful story-telling."  
"This will be more than just suspenseful, Mew. It's still hard to really recall myself. Just one bad thing after another."  
Floating down to his level, Latias urged softly, "Tell us. We will listen." The other two nodded in assurance.  
"Thanks guys." Keldeo answered, tears welling up a bit in his eyes, "You're the best. Now, to let you know more about it." Shaking the tears from his eyes, Keldeo began to tell them more:

* * *

 _Like I had said before, I often met with Aquaria in secret whenever I had the chance. I always felt so different around her than I have with other people or Pokemon. I guess, it could've have been what others call a crush. But sometimes, I just wanted to protect her and keep her safe from harm. My masters seemed to have wondered about my expenditures, but I was careful never to tell them. And somehow, after I met with Aquaria, they would be in the vicinity claiming to be looking for me and doing some other chore. I never realized what they were really after, until I made one fatal goof._

In the woods near the dojo, Terrakion strolled through with his head on a swivel. Everywhere he looked, all he saw were shades of green and brown from the vegetation living here. But Keldeo was nowhere to be spotted.  
Aggravated, Terrakion shouted, "KELDEO! Where are you?!" The shout scared off Pidove and Starly everywhere. But nothing else happened. This was the thirteenth time Terrakion and the other masters had gone into these same woods to find the elusive apprentice. And each time, they either found him coming up to them, or back at the dojo like he had never left. But it still bothered Terrakion that the kid would always disappear like he has done so far. It was like the little Colt Pokemon would literally become water and vanish from sight. But the burning question still taunted Terrakion and the others: where did Keldeo sneak off to? Deciding that he wasn't going to find anything, Terrakion decided to head back to the dojo.  
Upon arrival, Terrakion's jaw dropped when he found Keldeo practicing on the balancing poles. Observed by Virizion, the apprentice gracefully jumped from pole to pole, keeping his balance while blindfolded. It was astonishing. Keldeo was performing the best he had ever been in the time he had been training. It was... startling.  
Striding up to Virizion, Terrakion gasped, "How? When... did..?"  
"I was quite surprised too." Virizion replied, equally astonished, "I came back to find Keldeo balancing here. I've never seen him so driven into training before."  
"Cobalion would be pleased if he saw this right now." Speaking of the devil, Cobalion approached the yard while Keldeo kept practicing. His steel-like gaze followed the agile fighter as he looked to see what caused this change in his apprentice. Then, locked onto the apprentice, Cobalion fired off a Flash Cannon at Keldeo. The apprentice dodged the attack so fluidly, he never even got nicked. This amazed the masters even more. But, for Cobalion, it still wasn't enough. He fired off more attacks, and each was easily dodged by Keldeo's constant movement. Cobalion wasn't even managing to get a single hit on the Colt. After a few tries, he then started to actually try and hit Keldeo with his full power. Drawing his Sacred Sword, Cobalion lunged onto the poles and over towards Keldeo. He swiped and slashed, jabbed and whisked, all in an effort to land a hit on Keldeo. And yet Keldeo dodged them all, like Cobalion was being so obvious in his attack style. Terrakion and Virizion both stared at each other, jaws open in awe. This was unprecedented. Keldeo was actually doing very well in his training, better than before even.  
Eventually, Cobalion stopped his attacks. And he and Keldeo dismounted the training regimen.  
"Well done, Keldeo." Cobalion spoke proudly, "You have performed far better than I have ever anticipated."  
Having help from Virizion to remove his blindfold, Keldeo remarked, "Oh, good day master Cobalion. I wondered who was launching attacks at me. Was that part of our new training?"  
"Keldeo, what were you doing just now?" Terrakion asked.  
"I was just trying out a visualization practice. I blocked out all sight, and focused on my senses. Then, I visualized myself high above the clouds on tall pillars of stone. And I tried to stay balanced so I wouldn't fall."  
"That was all?" Virizion questioned.  
"Yes. Is something wrong? Did I mess up again?"  
"Keldeo, very few warriors can master a training regimen like you just did in such a short amount of time." Cobalion explained, "And even fewer can tap into their senses to detect the world around them. We are beyond impressed."  
"Really master? I thought I was just playing around."  
"Playing?" Cobalion gave a threatening stare as he regarded Keldeo's words.  
"I- what I mean to say master is, well, you see. Um..."  
"You thought this was all just games?" Terrakion inquired.  
"Well yeah. I guess." Keldeo replied sheepishly, "But, I have to go and get some more Aspear Berries. We could use those for our dinner tonight. Bye everyone. Be back by nightfall." And Keldeo took off in a hurry, leaving his masters bewildered by this weird behavior of his.  
"He considered this playing?" Cobalion pondered.  
"Why did he go off for Aspear Berries?" Terrakion quizzed, "He should know those don't grow around here."  
"Exactly. Unless he has been doing something behind our backs." Virizion suggested.  
"Keldeo? No way! He's a good Pokemon. Better than Infernape was."  
"Don't remind me."  
"It is a matter we must investigate." Cobalion informed, "I fear Keldeo must have been doing something that is making him astounding in his training. If he is, it could threaten his destiny to become the Fourth Sword of legend."  
"I don't know." Terrakion shared his discomfort, "It just doesn't seem right to do this to him."  
"I don't like it either Terrakion." Virizion assured, "But Keldeo has been acting too strangely. And I'm beginning to grow worried about him."  
"Precisely." Cobalion affirmed, "Let's go."

* * *

Keldeo arrived at the lake once more carrying a bunch of aquamarine flowers like before, though he came a little earlier than he had thought. The water looked crystal clear and as still as a mirror. This had to mean something about Aquaria. Keldeo wasn't sure what, but it had to be good. To signal his arrival, Keldeo set down the flowers and shot a little water into the lake, disturbing the surface with ripples. And shortly after, Aquaria began to form in the center of the lake like she always did. But as she formed from the lake water, Keldeo suddenly felt mesmerized. In his mesmerization, he waded into the water. His form began to fade in and out between his Pokemon and alternate form. As Aquaria finalized, she noticed Keldeo's shift between his two sides.  
"Keldeo?" she called, "Keldeo!"  
Shaking himself out of his state of mind, Keldeo asked, "What's wrong Aquaria?"  
"You... I mean... Never mind. It's nothing." But in her heart, she knew it was not just nothing.  
Keldeo told Aquaria about his training experience as the two rested on the banks. And while she did, her thoughts went back to Keldeo's form shifting from before. This was the second time this had been occurring with him whenever he was around her. It scared her to think that Keldeo could be becoming his human self again. And it made her wonder about the oath he had taken, and if he was beginning to break it.  
"And I almost got in trouble for saying that it was just playing, so I made an excuse to come here." Keldeo finished, "I just hope nothing bad happens when I get back. I don't think Master Cobalion was very happy with me." Keldeo then noticed that Aquaria seemed to be staring out into space, as if she never even heard him. "Aquaria? Are you alright?"  
"Hmm? Oh, I'm fine." Aquaria replied.  
"You don't seem fine. Did I say something funny?"  
"It's nothing like that, Kel."  
"Kel? Who's Kel?"  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I must have been thinking about someone else?"  
 _What is wrong with me?_ Aquaria thought to herself, _Why did I just call Keldeo 'Kel' now? And where did the name come from anyway?_ Aquaria felt so unnerved right now, and she had no idea why she was. She couldn't let what she was feeling influence Keldeo in a way that would ruin his destiny. But, even so, it was becoming harder for her to keep herself reigned in.  
"Aquaria, are you sure you are feeling alright?" Keldeo asked, more concerned than he was before, "You seem distracted for some reason."  
"I'm alright Keldeo. Really." Aquaria assured.  
"I don't think so. You seem... kind of off. Like you were hit in the head or something."  
"I told you I'm fine, Keldeo. Now, how did your training session go?"  
"See? You're not fine. It's like you're a nervous wreck or something."  
"Keldeo..."  
"So we're gonna go and explore again. To get our minds off of everything."  
"That's not really necessary Keldeo. Besides, I'd rather not be away from my home again like last time." But Aquaria was surprised when Keldeo lifted her onto his back all of a sudden.  
"You worry too much." Keldeo told her, "Now hang on. I want to show you something."  
"Uh, Keldeo-" But Keldeo took off before she could get her words out, and they were off once more.

* * *

"Keldeo! Where are you at boy?" Terrakion called out.  
"Keldeo!" Virizion shouted.  
"Apprentice Keldeo, show yourself!" Cobalion demanded, "This is no time for games." But they yielded no response from their constant calling out. And Cobalion was beginning to get steamed.  
"Where is he now?" Terrakion grumbled.  
"This may take us a while to figure out." Virizion told him, "Have patience Terrakion." Right when she said that, a blue flash blurred past them and startled them into attention.  
"What was that?!" Terrakion gasped.  
"Keldeo!" Cobalion stated, "With, someone on him. A human or someone."  
"Keldeo? With a human?" Virizion questioned.  
"She looked female. We must follow."  
"Wait, what?!" Virizion and Terrakion cried out in surprise. But Cobalion was already chasing after him, so they had no choice but to follow.

* * *

Aquaria held close to Keldeo as he dashed across the grassy plains to the mountains on the other side. It was a thrill to ride on Keldeo's back, but it was also a worry. Aquaria had to keep reminding herself that she was the lady of the lake, and her only job was to determine who would be the Fourth Sword. She did, and that was it. Now Keldeo just had to realize his power. Also, since she was the lady of the lake, she couldn't stay out of water for too long. If she did, she didn't know if she would survive. She needed to stop Keldeo, but how?  
She then began to notice a trio of Pokemon following them. Keldeo's masters, the Three Swords. They must have come looking for him. This was very bad for Aquaria, as no one was supposed to know about her except Keldeo. She needed to lose them, and quickly. Concentrating, she conjured up a mist from the water in the surrounding them and turned it into a fog. She then willed the fog to obscure her and Keldeo from view as they ventured off. Aquaria quickly began to feel weaker, but she had to do this to protect Keldeo and herself.  
Noticing the strain on her face, Keldeo inquired, "Are you alright Aquaria?"  
"I'm okay. Don't worry." Aquaria assured. but she knew Keldeo wasn't convinced.  
Once they reached the mountain face, Keldeo told Aquaria, "Hold on tight." And he leaped up on ledges as they ascended the mountain face.  
About halfway up the mountain, Keldeo looked down at the ground. His legs felt like jelly as he began to freak out from the intense height. Keldeo hated heights terribly, but his masters had taught him to overcome his fears. Fear would only hinder his progress, and make him begin to doubt his abilities. Even so, he still had trouble shaking off his intense fear of heights.  
"Keldeo, please don't stop." Aquaria whimpered. When Keldeo looked back to her, she was hugging very tightly to him. Her eyes were squinted shut, and she tried to bury her face in his mane. She must have been scared to death of heights. That helped Keldeo steel himself for the long climb. If Aquaria was scared of this, he would do his best to get her out of this predicament. So he made greater leaps along the cliffs, catching air that lifted him further up. He felt like he had wings like a Pidgeot, or the jumping prowess of a Lopunny. And it felt amazing.  
Before long, they had arrived at the top of the mountain. Once they did, Keldeo let out a massive sigh as he collapsed onto his knees. Once he did, Aquaria realized they were at the top, she slid off Keldeo's back.  
"Oh Keldeo, you were so brave." Aquaria cheered. She was about to hug Keldeo, when she stopped herself short of doing so. What was she doing? She can't fall in love with Keldeo. And here she was acting like some maiden in distress that was saved by her knight. She needed to stop herself, or she would cause Keldeo to deter from his destined path.  
"Thanks Aquaria." Keldeo sighed in relief, "Now, watch this." He proceeded over to a series of narrow stone pillars over a vast chasm obscured by clouds. Keldeo took a blindfold from a nearby rock, and fit it over his eyes. Then, he gracefully stood atop one of the pillars, standing on two of his hooves. Then, Keldeo shifted onto another stone pillar. Aquaria was surprised by Keldeo's technique. He was standing, hundreds of feet above the land, with nothing but narrow stones to stand upon, blindfolded. She couldn't believe how much he had improved. It was like Keldeo was a whole new warrior. And she was proud of it. Keldeo may become the Fourth Sword sooner than she thought. And then, her role would be done. But when it was, she couldn't remain with Keldeo ever again. It would be hard for the both of them, but it was her destiny.  
Suddenly, Keldeo managed to dodge a Flamethrower that had been shot at him. Aquaria looked behind her, and found a Blaziken standing there, fire emitting from his mouth from the attack he had launched.  
"A Blaziken?!" Aquaria gasped.  
"Hmph! So this is the apprentice you want me to beat?" Blaziken scoffed, "Pathetic!"  
"Aquaria, what's going on?" Keldeo asked urgently.  
"There's a Blaziken here, Keldeo." Aquaria informed.  
"Not just Blaziken." came Infernape as he flipped next to the mighty Fire and Fighting type, "Well, what do we have here? A blind showing the blind how to play tempting?"  
"Infernape! What are you doing here?!" Keldeo demanded.  
"Simple. The power of the Fourth Sword. What else would I want? And, I brought a little backup to help me beat you this time."  
"I'm not here for you, Infernape." Blaziken warned, "I only came because you said I could face an ultimate adversary. And this child is not even worth my time."  
"Don't forget what I told you. That girl over there chose the little blue unicorn to wield the Fourth Sword power. Whoever beats him can claim it for himself."  
"I already have a power. I have no need for more."  
"Then I'll take it from him instead."  
"Do what you will."  
"Go ahead and try Infernape!" Keldeo challenged.  
"You spoke what was on my mind. Bring it on, Keldeo."

Infernape was the first to attack, launching a Mach Punch to try and knock Keldeo into the depths below. But Keldeo moved to another pillar, and Infernape had to use his tail to keep himself from falling. Blaziken landed on a pillar behind Keldeo, pinning him between the two fighters. Keldeo used Hydro Pump from both his front and rear hooves, but the two fire/fighting Pokemon jumped out of the way. Blaziken moved in with an Aerial Ace, and nailed Keldeo despite his effort to dodge the attack. Infernape then made a move, and landed several Close Combat hits on the downed fighter. Keldeo shook off the hits as best as he could, then tried using an Aqua Tail on Blaziken. But Blaziken blocked the attack with relative ease, then threw Keldeo onto the landing. Keldeo got up, and rolled out of the way as Blaziken used High Jump Kick. His dodge caused Blaziken to take series damage, but the relief was short lived as Keldeo was blind-sided by Infernape's Mach Punch. Without his sight, Keldeo had to rely on his other senses to detect his opponent's attacks. But with two opponents, that was actually much harder than it looked. Having recovered from his missed attack, Blaziken charged for another Aerial Ace. But Keldeo countered with Hydro Pump, spewing him down with water and halting the attack. Then he dodged another of Infernape's Mach Punch attacks, and swiped back with Aqua Tail.  
Just then, Blaziken raced past him in a fierce blitz, slicing past him and dealing him damage. As he did, the blindfold fell off after being sliced to ribbons.  
"Blaziken, you idiot!" Infernape shouted in outrage, "That was our only advantage."  
"I don't like fighting an opponent that has been weakened." Blaziken explained, "Now, we can truly fight."  
"Always got to be the honorable one, don't you? If Emboar were here, he wouldn't pull such a stunt like that."  
"At least Blaziken has honor." Keldeo retorted.  
"Quite." Blaziken regarded, "Now let the real battle begin." And the fight resumed.  
With Keldeo's sight fixed, the battle truly raged. He used a combination of Double Kicks and Aqua Tails to retaliate against Blaziken, and worked to keep Infernape back with his Hydro Pump. Blaziken switched between his Aerial Ace and High Jump Kicks, and Infernape went with his Mach Punch and Flamethrower. The battle erupted into a combination of flames and torrents, putting the whole landing into a chaotic clash of fire and water. Aquaria hid behind a huge boulder to shelter herself from the ensuing battle. but with how intense the fighting was getting, shelter would probably do little good. And even so, Aquaria began to feel weaker and weaker as time wore on. Her heart began to race in desperation, and her breathing became shallow and painful. She had to stay strong though. If something happened to Keldeo, she would need to intervene.  
After several more minutes of battling, all became still. Infernape was too wounded from Keldeo's Water attacks to even put up much of a fight, but Keldeo and Blaziken were still raring to go.  
"I must admit Keldeo," Blaziken regarded, "You are truly a worthy adversary after all. Even without sight, you still held your own against a strong opponent like me."  
"You're pretty strong yourself." Keldeo complement, "Better than Infernape anyway."  
"But, this is not the limit of my power. I have mastered an art that takes me even further. One that will grant me true victory!" Suddenly, Blaziken held up a peculiar stone. It was red and grey, with the image of what looked like a leaf inside it. It began to glow ferociously as Blaziken began to change. The fins on its head shortened and jutted upwards, His legs feathers changed to a red-and-black combination, and fire tassels branched off from his wrists. Blaziken had Mega Evolved!  
"Now we can settle this like true warriors." Blaziken smirked. But Keldeo didn't like these odds. A Mega Evolved Pokemon was way stronger than a normal Pokemon. They even had the power to rival legendary Pokemon. Either way, Keldeo had to stand his ground if he was ever gonna get out of this alive. But, that was easier said than done.  
Blaziken didn't waste time sitting around though. He immediately charged over to Keldeo, knee raised for a High Jump Kick. Keldeo swiped back with Aqua Tail, but Blaziken rolled out of the way and delivered the payload into Keldeo's gut. Keldeo tried to get up, but then Blaziken slammed him with a powerful Blaze Kick right after it. After that, Blaziken dashed behind Keldeo and slammed him with another Blaze Kick, and another, and another. Faster and faster Blaziken raced, dealing blow after blow to an already wounded fighter. Keldeo realized, in all those attacks, that Blaziken had Speed Boost as his new ability, as he just kept speeding up with each attack. There was no way Keldeo was going to last long now, unless Blaziken gave him time to recuperate. But with the relentless Blaze Kicks, that may not come soon enough.  
After several blows, Blaziken finally stopped. He stood over the weak Keldeo, poised for a final attack. Keldeo knew he had lost. The moment Blaziken Mega Evolved, he had lost the battle. There was no way he could match his speed. Not in the slightest.  
"Concede." Blaziken offered.  
"And what then?" Keldeo coughed, "If I yield to you, Infernape will take the power of the Fourth Sword for himself. He'll use it to hurt other Pokemon, and claim ultimate power for himself. I won't let him, so I won't give in to you."  
"You would choose death over dishonor?"  
"I would rather save everyone than have them suffer for my faults. That's why I... won't concede." Blaziken was quite impressed by Keldeo's bravado. But, that wouldn't be enough to save himself from his fate of defeat. But just as Blaziken readied his his last High Jump Kick to deliver the final blow, Keldeo spotted Infernape approaching Aquaria behind them. And he saw the look in his eyes. He was going to kill her.  
"NOOO!" Keldeo cried out. With a sudden spurt of energy, Keldeo dashed out of Blaziken's way and tackled Infernape away from Aquaria. He then picked her up, and worked his way down the mountain. Or rather, he tried to. His wounds were too severe to make a steady retreat, and he plummeted down to the ground. He had no strength left, no way to stop his fall. It was over. With a chuckle, Keldeo closed his eyes as he readied to embrace impact.

* * *

Keldeo didn't know how long he had been out. But when he woke up, he was near a lake in the woods. Aquaria's lake.  
"Aquaria!" Keldeo gasped.  
"Relax." Blaziken's voice spoke from behind Keldeo, "She's going to be fine. You need to recover first. Which, it looks like most of your injuries have healed."  
"Blaziken?" Keldeo gasped.  
"That was quite the risk you pulled to save that damsel. I'm surprised you still had some fight left in you, and used it to protect her."  
"And you wouldn't have?!"  
"Rather, it wouldn't have interested me. But, I never trusted Infernape. And I wasn't going to let him do anything to ruin a rematch between you and me."  
"A rematch?" Keldeo was quite puzzled by Blaziken's behavior. He thought this Pokemon was in league with Infernape, even if he didn't want Keldeo's power. The fact that he saved him and Aquaria, and wanted a rematch with him, caught Keldeo quite off-guard.  
"I see you have not reached your full potential yet." Blaziken stated, "So until you do, our battle is postponed."  
"Th-thank you, Blaziken. I promise, I'll get stronger, and master my own power. Then, I'll beat you and your Mega Evolution too."  
With a grin, Blaziken replied, "I'll be waiting for that day, Fourth Sword. And just so you know, the girl is in the lake, healing. So you better check up on her. And then, train hard for our next encounter." And Blaziken sauntered off into the shadows of the woods.  
With that settled, Keldeo found Aquaria floating in the center of the lake. She was lying on her back in the water, looking like the water was soaking into her body. Keldeo was quite relieved that she had been saved. She must have been losing energy up on that mountain top, which was why Infernape was about to attack her. But now, seeing her resting like that, Keldeo felt torn inside. She had almost gotten hurt, all from him just wanting to show off to her. No, that wasn't it. It was Infernape. He did this to both of them, all for the power of the Fourth Sword. Well, he wouldn't get away with it. Not anymore.  
Wading into the water, Keldeo gazed down at Aquaria's peaceful expression.  
"Aquaria, I'm so sorry." he whispered to her, "I should have been watching out for you, trying to protect you. Instead, I let my pride as a Sword Pokemon get in the way and decided to battle Infernape and Blaziken. Please forgive me." As he knelt down beside her, Keldeo's form began to shift once more. But this time, it wasn't as transparent as it had been before. This time, Keldeo completely shifted into a human appearance. His sad eyes gave way to tears, and he bent closer to her. And, without even thinking, Keldeo kissed Aquaria. A surge of emotion blazed inside Keldeo like an inferno, consuming his every being in this one, simple action. But Keldeo parted with her after a time, and wondered what he was doing. He had to return to the dojo before his masters became too suspicious and went to look for him. But as he was about to get up, he felt something holding his wrist. And when he looked back, he saw that it was Aquaria holding onto him.  
"Keldeo, don't go yet." she murmured faintly.  
"What is it, Aquaria?"  
"I'm not sure how to describe it. But just now, I felt like there was something between us that I've been pushing away for so long. You've felt it ever since we met, and I have never returned it. But now, I do. Keldeo, I-"  
But Keldeo held up a finger to silence her, and told her softly, "There's no need. I think we both know the truth." Helping her up, Keldeo held the lady of the lake in his arms, as their eyes twinkled at each other. And then, once more, they shared a passionate kiss.

Keldeo made his way through the woods, hoping to sneak back to the dojo without his masters noticing. If it went as planned, Keldeo would be home free from his excuse. In his Pokemon form, he navigated his way back to the open plains.  
But just as he was leaving the forest, he heard Terrakion retort, "Well well well. Seems someone got his head stuck in the clouds."  
"Master Terrakion?" Keldeo gasped. But it wasn't just Terrakion. Cobalion and Virizion also appeared behind Keldeo, all three masters looking rather grim.  
"Seems you have been deceiving us Keldeo." Virizion grimly put.  
"Deceiving? No, I wouldn't deceive you masters."  
"Then explain your reasons for flirting with that water nymph? Where is your true loyalty Keldeo?" Cobalion demanded firmly.  
"My loyalty is to the sword, masters. It has been since I took that oath."  
"Or has it? You have some explaining to do." And now, Keldeo had wished he hadn't left the woods so hastily. This did not look good.

* * *

"Wait a minute!" Mew interrupted, "How did Cobalion and the others find out you were meeting Aquaria? Did they spy on you?"  
"Well, in a way, yeah." Keldeo answered, "They must have followed Blaziken after he saved us from the fall."  
"But why were they so upset with you? Isn't it good that you loved Aquaria?" Latias asked.  
"On the contrary, that was also forbidden by the oath of the sword. Our whole lives must be devoted to the sword, and mastering its art. So me falling in love was making me bear really close to losing my privilege as a Sword Pokemon."  
"But, that's not fair!" Meloetta argued.  
"That was the arrangement they had to make to Arceus to become who they were. They had to carry their teachings from their past life, and not be led astray by anything else."  
"No fair! It's just not fair!" Mew pouted.  
"So what did they do to you? And to Aquaria?" Latias asked.  
With a weary sigh, Keldeo replied, "I think I need to rest. This story is kind of draining me."  
"No problem." Mew chirped, "Meloetta can perk you right up with her singing. She's that amazing."  
"Well, Mew, I'm not sure that it would work that well." Meloetta said, very flustered, "I mean, it could work. Or maybe..."  
"It's okay. I'd rather just rest. I think we all do. It is getting late anyway."  
Moaning at the crescent moon, Mew griped, "Where does the time go with these stories? I swear, Dialga is just playing with us now."  
"I'll tell you the rest tomorrow."  
Just as Keldeo set himself down to sleep, Latias asked, "Hey, Keldeo, what about that duel with Blaziken? Did you ever get around to having a rematch with him?"  
"Yeah. Just before the battle with Giratina." Keldeo answered, "But, that's another story."  
"Did you win?" Mew asked. But Keldeo was already snoozing. Mew pouted once more, but decided to rest up for the rest of the story tomorrow. Latias and Meloetta also set down to sleep. And the moon looked over the four sleeping legends, its light bathing the Fourth Sword.


	4. The Cost

**Here it is guys. The last chapter of Keldeo's tale. This is also the last of my stories involving the legendary Pokemon before the big mega story that is soon to come. If you wanna know more, check out my profile and the profile of my friend Gin-Zura on deviantart.**

 **Again, I do not own Pokemon. All rights to Game Freak and Nintendo.**

 **And now, enjoy!**

* * *

 _Keldeo was wandering in the mist, unsure of where he was or where he was going. He couldn't see what was around him, merely a thick fog as far as the eye could possibly see. Seeking to find his way, Keldeo rushed forward. More fog awaited him as he ventured, but nothing else came into view. No walls, no trees, not even other Pokemon. It was like this place was empty and void.  
"Keldeo." a voice whispered. The sound of it startled Keldeo, making him wonder who said that. "Keldeo."  
"Here I am." Keldeo replied.  
"You have lived up to the legend of the Fourth Sword since we parted. You have grown so much." Then, a vague figure materialized in the mist behind Keldeo. When Keldeo sensed their approach, he noticed this figure had long, water-blue hair and wore a blue dress that looked to be made of water.  
"Aquaria!" Keldeo gasped. How was she here?  
With a warm smile, Aquaria told him, "I'm so proud of the knight you have become."  
"Aquaria." Just then, a shadow of some kind of flying serpent loomed over her. Its body glowed with yellow markings, and its eyes shined with a menacing gaze. It raised its claw, and brought it down onto Aquaria._

* * *

"AQUARIA!" Keldeo shouted as he awoke.  
"Whoa whoa whoa! What happened?! Where's the attack?!" Mew chirped urgently as she shot awake, darting around looking for danger.  
"Keldeo, what's wrong?" Latias inquired. Keldeo was panting heavily, and was sweating boulders. He looked like he had gone through some kind of ordeal, and barely made it out alive.  
As he calmed himself down, Keldeo answered, "It's nothing. Nightmare, I guess."  
"Funny." Mew commented, "From the scream, I could've sworn that Darkrai was gracing us with a visit. Then again, he's been busy with his family back on New Moon Mountain. I haven't seen his kids yet."  
"Not the time or the place for that Mew." Latias chastised.  
"Anyway," Meoloetta intervened, "What seems to be wrong Keldeo?"  
Picking up the bouquet of flowers he collected when he first met the three, Keldeo replied, "Let's finish the journey, and I'll tell you what my dream was about. Our destination is deeper in that grove. Follow me." So he lead them down the forest, heart heavy for the conclusion to his tale.

* * *

 _So I left off when my masters figured out my secret, right? Well, after that, things really went from bad to worse. My masters severely punished me for my actions, and for all the secrets I kept. The fact that I failed to uphold the oath, or nearly did, did not sit well with them at all. I became a prisoner, disciplined and punished for my actions. I still trained, but it was never the same as it had been before. Through it all, however, my thoughts were always occupied by Aquaria. I wanted to go see her, to see that she was alright. I don't know why I became so concerned, but I guess I truly did love her. And that was what my masters were worried about. Though, I never knew it at the time myself. All I thought about was Aquaria._

At the dojo in an isolated room, Keldeo lay weary and dejected on the wall opposite of the door. It was pointless to try and escape these chambers, his masters had made sure of that. The front door was barred shut, the only window was several feet above his head, and the only other opening was a small slit where food would be given. But Keldeo just lay there, stagnant. He did not stir a single muscle, not even when Virizion came by to give him his meal of Rawst berries. His lack of movement worried Virizion, especially since this had been going on for the last several days.  
"Keldeo, eat something." Virizion coaxed, "You need your strength." But Keldeo remained as still as a statue. Not even a twitch escaped him.  
"C'mon kid, eat." Terrakion urged as he came up to the room, "You've been like this for a while. You won't last long like this." Again, Keldeo remained inert.  
"Keldeo, I'm sorry for what we did about your affiliation with that human girl." Virizion tried to explain, "But you must understand, we did it for your own good. You were beginning to deviate from your oath. You were becoming human. We couldn't allow that."  
"Aquaria." Keldeo muttered, not even registering his masters, "Aquaria."  
"You have got to be kidding me." Terrakion grunted, "Get your head out of the clouds you big goof! You are not a human. You live to master the Sacred Sword. That was the oath you took, remember?!" Keldeo kept silent. Frustrated, Terrakion roared, "FINE! IF YOU WISH TO GIVE UP EVERYTHING WE DID TO SAVE YOU, THEN YOU MAY ROT IN THIS CELL TILL THE END OF YOUR DAYS! YOU'RE A DISGRACE TO OUR CLAN!" With a mighty stomp, Terrakion stormed off in a huff. Virizion followed shortly after, still worried for Keldeo and what the future may hold for him.  
Once they had left, Keldeo quickly sprung into action. He wasn't gonna spend his life in a box while his masters drove him into the ground to become the Fourth Sword. His only exit had to be the window, but his Hydro Pump would not help him reach it. Thankfully, he had been prepping for this for a while. Piled up near the door, out of sight from where his masters could look in, were various berries from his past meals. Thankfully for Keldeo, berries never spoiled or went rotten, so the berries were still as fresh as when they were first picked. He had no time to lose. Pretty soon, Cobalion would come to check on him, or even drag him off for more training. He needed to move fast. Pushing the stack of berries against the wall, Keldeo worked on making a pile tall enough to reach the window. Having done so, Keldeo clambered up and kicked the bars out of the window so he could escape. And he knew where to escape to. Before he left, Keldeo picked up a bouquet of flowers like the ones he promised to bring to Aquaria anytime he went to visit her.

* * *

Arriving at the lake safely, Keldeo set the flowers down at the edge and pumped a little water into the lake.  
"Aquaria, are you there?" Keldeo called, "Please come out. I really need you." No sooner that he called than the water began to shift and form into Aquaria herself.  
"Keldeo, what's the matter?" she asked, "You sound distressed."  
"My masters are treating me prisoner at home, and they won't let me come to see you again. I can't take it anymore. I want to run away. Far away."  
"Keldeo, you can't. You're the wielder of the Fourth Sword. You can't-"  
"I know. I know. But I don't want to be the Fourth Sword if it means I can never see you again."  
"Keldeo, that one time before, I let my emotions dictate my words. But, I can't let them interfere with your destiny."  
"I don't care. I love you too much. If I have to give up my power to be with you, then I will. I will give up being a Sword Pokemon. I just want to be with you. Please understand Aquaria." Aquaria didn't like the position she was being put in. Keldeo wasn't thinking right. He was running on emotion, thoughts that clouded his judgement. If he gave up the power of the Fourth Sword, then all would be lost. The Fourth Sword would be needed for a future calamity that would befall the planet, and all its inhabitants.  
With a heavy sigh, Aquaria spoke, "If you surrender this power, you relinquish your oath to the sword and the prophecy. Do you still wish to go through with this?"  
"I do." Keldeo answered, not even hesitating to decide.  
"Then Keldeo, step into the lake." So he did, sinking up to his body in the water. Raising her arms high into the air, Aquaria commanded the lake to surround Keldeo. The Colt was quickly engulfed in water, a vortex swirled around him as a light shone from inside. The light became brighter and brighter, lighting up the dim woods with its radiance. A pair of tears ran down Aquaria's cheeks as she went through with this process. When she was done, the water simmered back into the lake as a teenage boy in light-blue armor, with his red hair tied in a warrior's wolf tail. The new human looked at his human form, amazed at the change that had occurred to him.  
"It really happened." the boy gasped, "I'm myself. I'm Kel again."

* * *

High in the mountain, Infernape had scaled the perilous cliffs to reach the mouth of a massive cave. This was the home of a legendary monster that Infernape sought to aid him in taking the power of the Fourth Sword. So far, all those that Infernape had tried to recruit to take down Keldeo had ended in failure for one reason or another. He was not gonna take any chances this time. He had to get that power, no matter what it cost him. If this monster could get him that power, he would pay whatever it would take.  
"Who dares trespass on my home?" a voice bellowed.  
"It is I, Infernape, the worthy one for the secret power of the Sword clan." Infernape responded proudly.  
"Leave, foreigner! Lest you suffer my wrath."  
"I have a better target for you. An unworthy apprentice has been chosen to host a special power. I am the only one worthy to hold such a power. I want this apprentice eliminated for justice."  
"Why would you seek me then?"  
"I cannot defeat this evil doer myself. I need more power, and you have it. You would lend your aid, won't you peacekeeper?" Rather than answer his question, a green streak darted past Infernape into the blue horizon. And Infernape grinned villainously as his plan was coming to fruition.

* * *

"I've forgotten what it had been like to be human." Keldeo remarked, looking over his new form again, "This feels really awesome."  
"You look great Keldeo." Aquaria responded, "But, are you sure this is right? You gave up being the Fourth Sword just to be human again."  
"Yes Aquaria. But this isn't for me. I changed back because of you. Because I love you. I would do anything to keep you close."  
"But Keldeo-"  
"No. You said it yourself. There's no turning back now for me. From now on, I am Kel the knight. And friend to the lady of the lake." Aquaria blushed at the comment he gave her. But in her heart, she felt like this was wrong. This wasn't supposed to happen. Keldeo was meant to be the Fourth Sword, to possess a power that could save the world. And he gave it up... for her. This shouldn't be happening. She needed to make Keldeo realize that he was making a mistake.  
"Listen Kel, I'm glad you like being human again, but what about Cobalion and the others? What will they think?"  
Keldeo shook his head, and grumbled, "They'll be better off without me. They'll find someone else to take up the mantle of being the Fourth Sword."  
"But what if they don't? You said yourself that your whole tribe was wiped out, and only you and your masters survived."  
"I don't care anymore. If I can't ever choose to like someone like you, what point is there to the power? Power isn't everything."  
"I understand that Keldeo. Please, you must reconsider."  
"I only want to consider one thing now: you, Aquaria. Please, I know you feel the same." Aquaria saw she was getting nowhere with her argument. And she didn't want to push Kel anymore than she had. So instead, she let the matter drop, and rested next to her knight. For tonight, she would follow her heart's desire. Kel held Aquaria close to him in response. He would protect her, no matter what came their way.

* * *

Dawn rose on the following day, and the three masters were up and about prepping the dojo for their training regimen. Everything had to be set perfectly for them to do the training well. When they finished, Terrakion, Virizion, and Cobalion looked upon a masterful obstacle course, filled with various tricks and traps to really test a Sword Pokemon. But this one was extra special. This obstacle course would test the only one meant to wield the power to conquer the course. Cobalion swelled with pride at the work he and his comrades had pulled off.  
"Well, we did it." Terrakion boasted.  
"Now the final test can begin." Cobalion told his companions.  
"Are you sure he's ready for this?" Virizion wondered, "Especially in the state he's been in."  
"He'll need to be ready. We can only hope." Just then, a Tranquill fluttered into the training yard, and landed before the three masters.  
"Hey there little buddy." Terrakion greeted, "Do you have some news for us?" The Tranquill shared its news, and made all three gasp in shock. Hastily, Cobalion raced off for Keldeo's cell, and found it empty except for the pile of berries in front of the window.  
"Keldeo, no." Cobalion murmured, dropping to his knees in dismay. When Virizion and Terrakion came up and found the room the way it was, they were both just as stunned.  
"This is not good." Terrakion gasped.  
"It's worse than that." Virizion told them, "No doubt Keldeo went off to find that girl he was with before."  
"Why would he do that?" Terrakion pondered. Suddenly, Cobalion shot up and hurried off to the knowledge hall, his companions following a bit behind him.  
In the knowledge hall, Cobalion shifted through tome after tome, scroll after scroll, seeking answers he so desperately needed. What was it about that girl that entranced Keldeo? Was she a witch? An agent of the humans? Or something else entirely? Cobalion had to know. Eventually, he found his answer. He stumbled back in this revelation, frightened beyond measure at what he had just discovered. Virizion and Terrakion spotted him in the hall, and took a look at the scroll he had opened. What they saw took their breath away.  
Depicted on the scroll was a girl, looking much like the one Keldeo had been with, and the image of a knight with a glowing blade bestowed to him. Inscriptions were written above and below the image, in a text only the masters could decipher.  
 _The tale of the Fourth Sword dates back to the first knight of the sword clan._ Virizion read aloud, _In a desperate move to save his countrymen, this knight entered a quest to discover the sacred sword unlike any other blade in the world. His quest led him to a mysterious lake, where a mysterious water maiden appeared before him. This lady of the lake granted the knight the blade to protect his comrades and neighbors from the encroaching forces pursuing them. When he had successfully repelled his enemies, he returned to the maiden, seeking her hand in marriage. The maiden was about to accept, but the creator entity intervened. He foresaw a day when a great darkness would be cast over the world. But, in that darkness, a small light would shine that would dispel the evil seeking to consume the world.  
Thus, the maiden was given a task._ Terrakion continued, _She was instructed by the creator deity to choose a worthy one to wield a new power that would go beyond the sacred sword: the secret sword. As it was implied, it's power would be hidden until only the true heir could use it. The knight pleaded that the lady be wed to him, but he was refused. Instead, one of the knight's own descendants would wield the new power, chosen by the very maiden who granted him the sacred sword. To keep the power protected, the lady of the lake was sealed into her home, only to reappear when the heir came forth.  
_ "What does it all mean?" Virizion pondered.  
"Lady of the lake? Wait, that must be who that girl was." Terrakion pieced together, "She's the lady of the lake."  
"And she appeared because Keldeo is truly the heir to the Fourth Sword passed down in Sword clan legend. It all makes sense now."  
"Not quite. Why does Keldeo go gaga over her anyway?"  
"Read on." Cobalion urged grimly, "There's more." Deciding to take another look, Virizion finished reading,  
 _In a time, the heir would appear. And he would fall in love with the lady of the lake, just as the first knight did before him. But, it would be a curse. If the knight truly fell in love, breaking the vows of the sword, then one would not survive to the end of the trial.  
_ "Oh no! Keldeo's in danger!" Terrakion realized.  
"If we don't hurry, he'll be killed." Virizion said in a panicked tone.  
"Virizion, Terrakion, we must find Keldeo!" Cobalion commanded, "His life hangs in the balance." With the threat now discovered, the three masters dashed off for the woods to save Keldeo from his fate.

* * *

At the lake, Kel and Aquaria were resting next to each other in the lake, floating gracefully on the surface. Aquaria nestled herself inside Kel's arms, burying herself in him affectionately. They were held so close to each other that the water seemed to merge them together somewhat. A couple Deerling and Budew came by, spotting the two lovers in the lake. Hoppip and Skiploom floated over them, merrily going about their way. But then, the Pokemon all scattered as a shadow passed over them. The shadow disturbed Kel from his sleep, and he quickly got to his feet. The instant he did, a green tail slammed into the water, spilling the knight and lady of the lake to the other side.  
Drawing his blade, Keldeo demanded, "Who goes there?!"  
Then, a hissing sound came, "I am what keeps the peace in the world. When everything is in imbalance, I descend to right it. I am the peacekeeper."  
"I fail to follow."  
"I bring balance. I maintain order. I am the serpent of the sky." The beast finally revealed itself, showing off a serpent-like body with yellow lines trailing down it. Two claws jutted out of its midsection, and a dragon head towered over it all.  
"I am Rayquaza!" the mighty beast roared.  
"Rayquaza? I've heard of you." Kel responded, "You keep the balance between the twin titans, Kyogre and Groudon. Why are you here?"  
"I was told you stole a power that was not yours to take. I am here to return it to its rightful owner."  
"I don't have any power. I gave it up. It's gone now."  
"You LIE!" Rayquaza charged at Kel, missing him by a nail. Aquaria stood at the side of the lake, watching the ongoing scene develop. "I know you have the power. I can sense it. But it has been suppressed. Why?"  
"Suppressed? No, it's gone."  
"Do you take me for a fool boy." Rayquaza launched a Twister at Kel, sending him spiraling across the lake and onto the grass. "You cannot hide the truth from me. I can see it emanating from your body. You hold the power deep within you. Yet, you don't use it."  
"I gave it up!" Kel roared, charging the sky dragon. But Rayquaza merely swiped him away with its tail, embedding Kel into a tree.  
"Such a feeble body. I am amazed you chose to be a human." Rayquaza hissed.  
"I... have a reason to be this." Kel retorted, pulling himself back out, "To protect those I cherish."  
"The girl? You traded your oath for a girl? How frivolous."  
"Take that back!" Kel charged again, and this time dodged Rayquaza's attempt and managed to land a few blows on him. But Rayquaza seemed unfazed by the effort, and unhindered. It was like Kel's blade did absolutely nothing. He tried to block Rayquaza's Dragon Claw, but the force simply vaulted him across the meadow.  
"Any last words boy?" Rayquaza taunted, claw poised to strike.  
Immediately, Aquaria impeded Rayquaza's path to Kel, and demanded, "Leave us alone! We have done nothing to wrong you, or to upset the balance you preserve. This is unjust and uncalled for. Stand down now!"  
"No one can demand me to do anything!" Rayquaza roared, knocking Aquaria into the lake like a rag doll. Rayquaza readied its strike once more, but was then pelted by a water jet from behind. Aquaria used her influence over the water to attack the sky dragon and send him away. Rayquaza retaliated with Twister once more, countering most of the attacks. Aquaria did what she could to take down Rayquaza, but the dragon was unfazed. Eventually, one of Rayquaza's Twisters broke through an attack, and nailed Aquaria directly. She fell back into the water, disappearing from sight.  
"Now then, to bring balance." Rayquaza proclaimed, claw ready to strike. Kel was working on getting up, but he didn't have the strength to dodge or block. Was this to be it? Was this to be the end of him? Rayquaza struck, but Aquaria appeared in front of Kel, and took the hit for him. The impact sent her back into the water, and shocked Kel back into action.  
"AQUARIA!" Kel shouted as he rushed up to her. He turned her onto her back, and saw three gashes across her stomach. No blood came out, but water began pooling out of her. Her breathing became short, her eyes becoming distant.  
"I'm sorry, Keldeo." she whispered softly, "But,.. it had to be this way."  
"No Aquaria, no! It won't end like this. I won't let it." Kel cried.  
"It was destined. If we truly fell in love.., one of us was... destined to die when... the Fourth Sword... was chosen. I couldn't... let it be you, but... I couldn't let it... come to... pass either. I tried to... keep my feelings... from surfacing, to... protect you from... this fate. I wanted... to defy... my place."  
"Aquaria, don't talk like that. I'll get help, we'll save you."  
"Keldeo, it's... too late. My... life was... tied to the lake, as... I am a part... of it. There is... no saving... me now."  
"I won't accept that!"  
"You must. You must... answer your calling, and... become the Fourth Sword... your masters believe... you are. There are no... oaths anymore. No rules, no... expectations. It is your... time, Keldeo."  
"Please Aquaria." Kel cried immensely, "Don't die. I don't want to lose you. There has to be a way to save you."  
"Keldeo, apprentice to... the Sword Clan, what... is your oath? What... do you... live for?"  
In the midst of his tears, Kel answered, "To defend the weak, to abolish the unjust, and to better oneself in everything they can."  
"Then, Keldeo,... let your power... be awakened." Aquaria's body began to fade into the water, but she pulled Kel close to give him one last kiss. Then, she disappeared into the lake from whence she came, leaving Keldeo kneeling at her final resting place. Keldeo sobbed greatly for her death, and that he was powerless to stop it. But he knew, without a doubt, that she was truly gone.  
"Touching little scene there," Rayquaza spoke all of a sudden, "But you still have to surrender your power to its rightful owner." Rayquaza prepared another Dragon Claw, but was stopped mid attack when Kel erupted into light. Rayquaza stared into the sphere of light as a new shape began to appear. Keldeo had a longer horn that was black and he had what looked like tassels in his red hair. Much of his appearance was still similar to his normal form, but now he had attained Resolute form. And emitting from his horn was a glowing light like a sword, shining golden atop the mighty warrior.  
"Rayquaza, for your injustices against me and Aquaria, I will punish you!" Keldeo proclaimed.  
"Talk is cheap. Fight me!"  
This time, the battle went far differently than before. Keldeo used his Hydro Pump to skirt around the lake, dodging Rayquaza's Twister and Dragon Claw attacks. He used his new move, Secret Sword, to battle back, dealing effective blows against the sky dragon. On one attack, Keldeo parried a Dragon Claw back and avoided taking a hit using his Secret Sword. Rayquaza switched things up, and began using Extremespeed to gain an edge over Keldeo. But the Colt kept cool and blocked the attempt, despite Rayquaza traveling faster than Keldeo could see. Keldeo dealt sword blows left and right, back and forth, keeping Rayquaza at bay. The mighty dragon failed to break his defense, being forced to take blow after blow with increased ferocity. Even when Rayquaza tried a Twister attack, Keldeo cut through with his Secret Sword. All in all, Keldeo had the upper hand.  
Growing frustrated with how this battle was faring, Rayquaza yelled, "I will not be defeated by a low life like you! I will end this for good, starting now!" Energy charged, Rayquaza shot a powerful Hyper Beam at Keldeo. Keldeo met the attack with his sword, holding his ground against such a fierce attack. He could feel his power waning, the force of the Hyper Beam becoming too much to handle. But Keldeo remembered what he was fighting for. He was fighting for those he cherished. He was fighting for Virizion, for Terrakion, for Cobalion, and for Aquaria. He would not fall to Rayquaza, not ever. Finding new strength, Keldeo began to slowly progress against the Hyper Beam. Rayquaza was stunned by this, and tried increasing the power. But the increase did not slow Keldeo down a bit. He pressed through harder, steeling himself for what to expect. Eventually, he reached his opponent, and jammed his sword into Rayquaza's maw. An explosion quickly followed, blanketing the lake in smoke. When it cleared, Rayquaza lay on the ground, defeated.  
"Im...possible." it groaned, "How could I lose?" Suddenly, a sword tip hovered over Rayquaza's eye, with Keldeo being found the wielder.  
"Rayquaza, I am ending this once and for all." Keldeo proclaimed.  
"No, please. You won. There is no need to do this." Rayquaza pleaded.  
"Why should I spare you? You murdered Aquaria, accused me of stealing the power of the Fourth Sword, and tried to kill me. What reason can you give that would make me spare you?"  
"I was told you had taken this power, by someone called Infernape. He said he was the true wielder of this power. But I see very clearly that he was wrong. _You_ are the true wielder of the Secret Sword." Keldeo was taken aback. Infernape did this? He called Rayquaza to go after him? Keldeo couldn't believe it. And yet, he could. This had all been his doing.  
Recalling the sword, Keldeo spoke, "Is this true?"  
"It is." Rayquaza replied, "I have done a terrible wrong, one that cannot be undone. I will return to my home, and deal with this conniving serpent. But I will return someday, to make amends for your loss. Please, accept my heartfelt apologies for my actions." Keldeo pondered it over really quick. Part of him hated Rayquaza because of what he did to Aquaria, and how he had tried to kill him already. But then again, he only acted on Infernape's word. This Pokemon had no idea that Keldeo was innocent.  
With a heavy heart, Keldeo replied, "Go, and make peace with what you have done. For I shall make peace with you today."  
"Well spoken, chosen wielder of the Fourth Sword." And with that, Rayquaza vanished into the sky.  
Coming up behind him were Keldeo's three masters. They were all in awe at Keldeo's new form, and knew he had achieved their hope.  
"Keldeo, you did it!" Terrakion cheered, startling the Colt in the process.  
"Well done Keldeo." Cobalion congratulated, "You have performed splendidly. And achieved the power you had inside of you. We couldn't be more proud."  
Being the more observant of the bunch, Virizion asked, "Where's this lady of the lake? We thought you were with her." Keldoe didn't respond. Instead, he bowed his head in sorrow as tears came gushing out. The three wondered what had happened, and if the lady of the lake was alright.  
"She was... killed... trying to protect me." Keldeo told them in between sobs, "She... sacri...crificed herself to save me. I couldn't... couldn't save he... her. I was p-powerless." And he spoke no further. The three masters bowed their heads in respect for Aquaria's passing, and went over to comfort Keldeo in his sorrow. And all around them, all the forest Pokemon mourned for the loss of the lady of the lake.

"After that, I became the Fourth Sword." Keldeo concluded, "I ventured out and battled many other foes with my new power, and fulfilled my role as a Sword Pokemon."  
"Oh my! Keldeo, we're so sorry." Meloetta gasped, "We didn't know that all that happened to you. We shouldn't have asked you to share your story."  
"Yeah. I'm sorry Keldeo." Mew told him somberly.  
"We all are sorry." Latias finished.  
Shaking his head, Keldeo assured, "It's quite alright. I feel like it is better this way. Now the pain won't be so hard to deal with anymore, because you know what had happened."  
"So, is that where we are going?" Meloetta asked, "To Aquaria's lake?"  
"Actually, we just arrived." Pulling some reeds out of the way, Keldeo brought his friends into the hidden lake.  
The light sparkled with magnificent brilliance from the radiant sun, casting rainbow colors across the surface. The water was crystal clear, creating a mirror like surface. It was breathtaking. Latias, Mew, and Meloetta gazed in awe at the wondrous grotto as they followed Keldeo. Then, they stopped in front of a tombstone place right next to the lake's edge. On it read,

 _The Lady of the Lake, Aquaria.  
Dear friend, and honored member of the Sword clan._

"So, this is it?" Mew inquired.  
Placing the bouquet of flowers at its base, Keldeo replied, "This is it. Her last resting place."  
"She was very brave to have saved you." Latias spoke, "And braver still to stay close to you."  
"Even after all this time, I feel like it was my fault she died." Keldeo cried, "If I hadn't fallen in love with her, none of this would have happened. She would still be alive..."  
"And you wouldn't have Secret Sword." Latias pointed out, "This wasn't all bad Keldeo. Aquaria knew the risks involved. But she didn't care. She loved you so much that she would sacrifice herself for you to attain your power."  
"But why? Why did she have to die? Why couldn't I save her?"  
"Keldeo..." Meloetta muttered. Then taking a deep breath, she sang,

 _A shooting star in the sky  
The wings of grace flying high  
Casting light across the earth  
Shower of hope in all its worth_

 _Little one, do not be sad_  
 _Think of all that you have had_  
 _Love what's here among the earth_  
 _And live your life for all its worth_

Meloetta's song calmed Keldeo right down as she descended to his level. Then, she changed form until she became her human self. A young woman with long, green hair with sapphires in it, a long, black dress, and a headset.  
"Keldeo, Aquaria is always with you." Melody assured, "She was with you when you fought Rayquaza, when you battled Giratina, she was even with you when you told her story. Her legacy lives on in you, as the Fourth Sword. Honor her by fulfilling that role."  
"Meloetta." Latias and Mew also changed into their human forms, and all three girls hugged close to Keldeo to comfort him.  
"Thank you, everyone. I will live to honor Aquaria by being Keldeo: the Fourth Sword."

* * *

 ***wipes eyes* Sorry. I forgot how sad I made this last chapter. It's hard to believe it's been so long since I wrote this up.**

 **Anyways, that's it folks. This was the last chapter of Keldeo: the Fourth Sword. For my part, the prologue sections of the mega story are done. If you want to read more, and find out other adventures the legendaries had, you can find them in the gallery of Gin-Zura on deviantart.**

 **Before I close out, big shout out to my co-authors and great friends Gin-Zura and CallingToTheNight for their cooperation, effort, and input in our story. Many thanks guys.**

 **Keldeo and the others will return in- Vatonage: Light within the Darkness.**


End file.
